No Greater Love
by EquallyInsane
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally have confessed their love for each other. Now, we join them on their very special wedding day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters that are original. I did, however, create a character for the purpose of Hermione. Neither do I own the song "No Greater Love" by Lonestar  
**

**This was one of my first HP fanfictions and I wrote it just before Half Blood Prince came out in 2005. Wow, I was just entering my junior year of High School and I just graduated...Seems forever ago...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
**

* * *

**No Greater Love**

Ron Weasley had waited for this since his first year in Hogwarts. He looked to the left of him and saw Harry, smiling towards him. Next to him were the twins, looking just as happy as Harry. Then it was Bill, Charlie, and last but not least Percy. Bill gave him a thumbs up of reassurance. Ron returned it with a weak smile. All the guys were dressed the same in their black tailored tuxes. Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder, as if saying everything was going to be okay.

Ron looked over to his right, standing a few feet away was Ginny. Looking as beautiful as ever in her soft pink dress, resting just above her bust and falling down to her ankles. He looked next to her and saw Luna, just as beautiful in that same dress. Then next to her was a friend made out of Healer training, Bridgette. Along with his brothers wife's or girlfriends. They all looked stunning in those dresses. His eyes locked with Ginny's, she was smiling towards him, giving him reassurance. He returned the smile, showing just how nervous he could be.

Just then that famous melody began to play from the ancient organ. His full attention was now focused on those opened doors.

There stood the girl of his dreams. The only one he ever loved, Hermione Granger. She looked just as gorgeous as the first day they met. Her hair was left down, with less of a curl to it. Two strands were pulled back behind her head and clipped together. Small white and pink flowers were placed throughout her hair. Her dress also resting above her bust, tight fitting down to the waist before it flailed out from her body. Fitting perfectly around her curves. It was as white as the clouds on a perfect spring day. In her hands she held a gorgeous bouquet of an arrangement of pink flowers. With each step she took the faster Ron's heart was beating. To him it was as if he was in heaven with the most beautiful angel coming his way. He looked straight into her eyes and knew that this was it. From this day on they would spend it together, as husband and wife. Their love always remaining the same for the other. He felt just how nervous she was.

As she walked down the aisle, Hermione saw her fellow students, Professors, her family, and Ron's. Sitting in the front pew was her mom on one side and Molly Weasley on the other. Molly was wiping away falling tears of joy as Arthur smiled like never did before. Hermione's mother was also crying, holding a hancherchief up to her mouth as she watched her baby girl take that big step in life. Ron watched as Mr. Granger gave away his daughter. The one thing that kept him going on in life, besides his wife. He gave her a small kiss and whispered into her ear. "I love you, angel!" Hermione smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too, Daddy." She was not going to let her tears fall, just yet.

Ron took a deep breath in as she walked up those few steps to him. From behind him he could hear Harry, "This is it mate, you can do it." When Hermione stopped in front of him, she smiled and couldn't help but let a tear fall. He lifted his hand and wiped it away. The touch of his on her face still sent chills through her body and it had finally hit her, today was the day she was no longer a Granger. But, also a Weasley. Today would be the last day of spending the rest of her life alone. For her and Ron were going to go through it together. Enjoying those happy moments and making it through those tough ones.

He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it. Slowly they turned around, facing the priest that was finally going to bring them together at last.

The ceremony was long, but each made their vows. They both made a speech about how much they loved each other. Both bringing back memories to those around them, along with themselves.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take her, Hermione Jane Granger, for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." He answered, staring again, into those loving brown eyes. Holding onto her hands, never wanting to let her go.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take him, Ronald Bilius Weasley, for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" The priest asked Hermione.

"I do." She said, in almost a whisper. By now her tears were falling freely. She looked up into his eyes and forever knew she would be safe. Protected by his love along with his strength.

The priest smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked over at Ron, "You may now kiss your bride." Both Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. He let a tear fall for how happy and in love he was with the one standing in front of him. He took her face in his hands, leaning down to her, kissing her passionately yet softly on the lips. She moved into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. "It is my honor to present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Weasley!" The priest told everyone.

Ron and Hermione stood there. His forehead resting on hers as they smiled to one another. He took her hand and guided her down the aisle. Out in the hall he pulled her into a hug. "I love you!" He told her in her ear.

"I love you, too!" She said back. Following them was the ushers and bridesmaids.

Ginny was wiping away tears as she pulled Hemione into a hug. "Finally the day has come. Congratulations!" Ginny said.

"Thanks." Hermione replied, hugging her back.

Ginny then went to Ron and gave him a huge hug along with a kiss on the cheek. He returned the hug and the kiss while Harry gave Hermione a brotherly hug. Harry was very happy for the both of them. He went to Ron next and gave him a pat on the shoulder. But, then pulled him into a hug.

"Congrats mate, you deserve this." Harry told him. Both were teary eyed as they pulled apart. Hermione and Ron were congratulated by everyone that had come. Mrs. Weasley gave them both her famous bone-crushing hugs. Now, it was time for Hermione's parents. The last to come out. Mrs. Granger wiped away her and her daughters tears.

"You take care of her." Mr. Granger told Ron as Hermione and her mom were having their moment.

"I will, I promise." Ron replied. Finally, the Granger's walked outside, joining the other guests. They all anxiously waited outside for the groom and bride.

"Ready?" Ron asked Hermione, she nodded her head and held onto his hand. Together they walked outside, being welcomed to bubble's and rice. They ran down to the limo and climbed in. Through the sun roof they stood, waving to everyone before they would meet them back at the Weasley's house for the reception.

The next hour they had to themselves. So, Ron had the driver drive them out into the country, stopping on the side of the road where a wide open trail led down to a lake.

"Ron!" Hermione said shocked that he had remembered.

A bridge was built over the water. Willows and all different types of trees hung down, enclosing the area. Wild flowers of blue, pink, red, and so on brightly blooming before them. The aroma from the flowers sweet. This was the spot Ron had taken Hermione the night he proposed. Now, eight months later they were back at the same spot. But, this time married. In each others arms they stood in silence. It was a moment where neither of them needed to say anything. Both looked around, watching the fish in the lake, the trees dancing in the wind.

Ron pulled her hair off her neck and gently kissed her there. "I never want this moment to end." He said out loud.

Hermione turned toward him and again, wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands playing with the back of his hair. "Me neither." She said.

"Everything I ever wanted, I now have. Everyday will be a new adventure that we'll make it through, together." Hermione smiled as Ron talked, "You look absolutely stunning, you really do. Your to beautiful to be real, but here you are standing right in front of me..."

Hermione shut him up with a kiss. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you, too." He replied.

"I think the parties about to begin, we should get going." Hermione stated.

"Yea we should, I'm getting a bit hungry." Ron said.

Hermione laughed, she would never lose that old Ron that fallen in love with. He laughed with her and they both made their way back to the limo. They were on their way to the Weasley house, where everyone was waiting for them.

The night was filled with laughter all around them. Music played softly while some people danced. Others were catching up on their life's. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry, Ginny, and Luna were quietly chatting away. Dumbledore, MgGonagall, even Snape were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at one of the many tables. Meanwhile, Hermione's family quickly made friends with the many wizards and witches that had attended.

Things were dying down as dinner was being brought out. Everybody made their way to their tables. Ron and Hermione took their seats at the dias, Harry to Ron's right and Ginny to Hermione's left. Once everyone was seated, Harry stood up with his wine glass. Picking up a piece of silver ware, he tapped the glass softly. Making a clanking noise just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry cleared his throat and began his speech. "This day couldn't of been anymore better. These two wonderful people have been apart of my life for over ten years. I still remember that first day we met. Meeting Ron, him being my first real friend, Hermione looking so young and just as bossy and smart." Both Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at those memories. "Our years at Hogwarts, facing many new challenge's along the way. Ron and I getting through it all staying up those late nights, working hard on Professor Snape's essays. Only to be interrupted by Hermione, with her telling us off and then giving in and helping. Those years brought us closer more and more. Just remembering those days where these two were fighting. We all just wanted them to shut up and tell the other they loved them. Look at them now, married and couldn't be anymore happier. I love you both very much and I wouldn't change those times for anything. In Professor Dumbledore's exact words, let the feast begin!" Harry said, raising his glass up into the air for a toast.

Hermione, once again, let her tears fall. Those memories brought back happiness to her, knowing that those years couldn't of been anymore different. Harry gave her and Ron both a hug before sitting down in his own seats. You could see his eyes filled with tears as the light glistened off of them.

The food was great, but now it was time to dance. It was a beautiful moment when Hermione and her father shared their special dance. Holding onto his little girl, Mr. Granger couldn't help but get teary eyed. His girl looked so beautiful and he knew he wasn't going to be the only guy in her life anymore. After the father-daughter dance, the music beat quickened.

Ron and Hermione enjoyed themselves and the best part was when the guys decided to have a dancing competition. Harry and Ron against Fred and George. The girls saw back and watched them make fools of themselves. Hermione sat at one of the tables with Luna, Ginny, and Bridgette.

Soon after the certain competition, Ron came over to them putting his jacket back on. He stood behind Hermione with his hands on her shoulders.

"We sure showed them!" He said, interrupting their conversation. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to have to steal my lovely lady." He smiled and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" Ron asked.

Hermione took his hand and stood up. "Of course you may." She replied.

He guided her out to the dance floor as everyone cleared it. He intertwined his fingers with hers and then slipped his left hand around her waist. Their wedding song began to play and they began to dance, swaying back and forth to the beat. Hermione then rested her head on his shoulder.

_The angels can sing, but they don't know it all.  
Heaven may have, streets made of gold,But they don't have you like I have you to hold.  
And like a prayer, you're everywhere  
That's how I know there's  
No greater love._

Ron pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. Together their bodies moved as one. Each thinking similar thoughts. This was a moment neither of them would ever forget. To them, they were dancing on clouds with nobody around them.

_When it's just you and me  
That's how it's meant to be, and I know  
There's no greater love  
We'll always be together,  
On both sides of forever, I know  
There's no greater love  
Ohhh Oh Oh_

Ron knew just how lucky he was. He remembered the first time he told her he loved her. It was their last year in Hogwarts. Their last day as students. [Flashback Harry was sitting on the left of Hermione and Ron to her right. He knew this was going to be the last chance to tell her. So, just after dinner and right before dessert. He gently touched her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Hermione." He said.

"Yea Ron?" She wondered to herself what he was going to say.

_The touch of your fingers, on my skin,  
I want to lay down beside you again.  
The taste of your lips, pressed against mine,  
Lost in this moment, way beyond time.  
And like a prayer, you're everywhere  
That's how I know there's  
No greater love  
_

"I need to tell you something." Ron said. This caught Harry's attention, he turned to see his best mates facing each other. He then got Ginny's attention from across the table and pointed to Ron.

"What do you have to tell me?" Hermione asked, getting all nervous. Neither of them realized the Great Hall suddenly fell silent as everyone's attention was focused on them.

"I..I love you and I've always loved you. You don't know how long I've wanted to..." He was caught off guard with a kiss from her.

When she pulled away from him, hers cheeks turned red. "I've dreamed of this day. I love you too!" She replied.

Ron smiled, his ears the color of his hair. Everyone from Gryffindor, even the other housed were cheering for them. They all only knew that it was about time they both finally realized that they loved each other. [End Flashback

_When it's just you and me,  
That's how it's meant to be, and I know There's no greater love  
We'll always be together,  
On both sides of forever I know  
There's no greater love_

Ron smiled at the memory. That was so long ago, but seemed as if it only happened yesterday.

Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Those same eyes she has grown to love. She felt safe in his arms. Her worries disappeared and all she thought about was him, about them together at last. This was the man she wanted to have kids with, to also grow old with. Taking on life's challenges, together. Never going through anything alone, always having each other no matter what.

_I would lay down my life for you,  
And you would do the same for me,  
I know it's true.  
With every breath I breathe,  
Baby, I believe,  
There's no greater love_

Their love for each other was beyond anyone else's. Their world to the both of them was the other. The only thing worth living for, just to be together. Since day one their love was there, but didn't show. With each new year they began to show it. Not knowing what any of it meant. Both trying to ignore it because they believed the others feelings were not the same.

Ron smiled down at Hermione and kissed her forehead. She smiled back up at him.

_When it's just you and me,  
That's how it's meant to be and I know  
There's no greater love  
We'll always be together,  
On both sides of forever, I know  
There's no greater love  
_

Hermione closed her eyes, taking in the moment and the look of his face. She tried so hard not to cry. All day she tried her hardest but always failed. When she opened her eyes a tear escaped. She looked up at him and saw his eyes also teary. It was the first time ever and joy spread through her. His tears were of love and happiness. She lifted her hand off his shoulder and wiped away his falling tear.

_When it's just you and me,  
That's how it's meant to be and I know  
There's no greater love  
We'll always be together,  
On both sides of forever, I know There's no greater love  
_

As the song ended, they hugged tightly and then Hermione stood slightly on her tip toes and kissed him. He returned the kiss gratefully. During the moment both knew and always will that there was 'No greater love'.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind this was before HBP, so I added Snape and decided to keep him in after reading the last book. Now, I sit here and wait patiently for Saturday, July 21st 2007 when Deathly Hallows is released. **


End file.
